This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing asset placement with respect to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Asset placement may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient asset placement management may increase.
Cloud consumers may request a guaranteed minimum level of performance for their applications. The cloud consumers may prefer better performance than the minimum. Existing solutions may not be cost-effective for cloud providers. Over-commitment of resources is generally avoided because performance may not be able to be guaranteed. One approach cloud providers use is to assign dedicated hardware to the consumer. The consumer gets their guaranteed performance without losing capacity to other workloads sharing the resources. However, for the provider, the dedicated hardware model can be inefficient/burdensome.
Another model includes the pooling of hardware resources. Assets can be placed assuming 100% of the resources specified for the asset are available. Placement may limit granularity of the resource allocation. Also, assets such as virtual machines can be moved from one host to another to make room for new or changed virtual machines. However, moving virtual machines from one host to another can impact the availability of the virtual machine and is itself an operation which utilizes resources. Accordingly, cloud consumers/providers may benefit from being able to specify various resource values or asset weights.